One example of an EL display panel is an organic EL display panel that uses the phenomenon of electroluminescence occurring in an organic material. In a top-emission type organic EL display panel, a plurality of pixels that each include a pixel electrode, an organic light-emitting layer, and a common electrode are arranged in a matrix, for example. In such an organic EL display panel, in order to prevent a voltage drop that occurs in a common electrode with increasing size of a screen of the panel, a conductive layer (so-called busbar) electrically connected to the common electrode is formed in a region that does not overlap the pixels. For example, as shown in FIG. 12, a conductive layer 902 is formed to have the shape of a line extending row-wise (in the X-axis direction). Specifically, the conductive layer 902 is formed row-wise between lines that are each made up of a plurality of pixels 901 arranged row-wise (in the X-axis direction).